Subconcious Speaking
by Oceana Mist
Summary: Katara has some disturbing dreeams that make her realise, a few things.


What if Azula wasn't Zuko's sister? What if Katara wasn't a water bender? What if Aang wasn't the avatar? What would happen.

"Hey zuzu." Azula cooed as she sat on her boyfriend's lap.

"Hey Azula." He returned with a kiss.

"Ok guys seriously break it up it's kind of annoying when you guys are making out all the time." Aang, Zuko's brother told them.

"Just because you've never had a girlfriend doesn't mean I can't." Zuko mocked.

"I will hurt you!" Aang yelled running away. Azula and Zuko laughed.

"Hey how about we go out to dinner tonight you and me. We can go to the flaming candle." Zuko said while kissing Azula.

"Sure I don't have any other plans." She replied.

"You're so beautiful." Zuko said.

"I know." Azula replied. Finally Azula's sister, Katara, came to get her.

"Hey you ready to go?" Katara asked Azula.

"Yup. See you later Zuzu." She kissed him and hopped off of his lap towards Katara.

"Hey Katara!" Aang came up to her, hopping up and down. He had a huge crush on her.

"Oh uh hey Aang." this was always so uncomfortable for Katara. She didn't return Aang's feelings.

"Do you want to see my new fire molton move?" Aang enthusiastically asked.

"Um maybe another time Azula and I really should be getting back."

"Oh ok." Aang walked away sulking.

"Aw I feel bad!" Katara exclaimed to Azula.

"Don't he's just a kid. It's not like he really likes you like Zuzu likes me." She shrugged.

"Excuse me what are you saying?" Katara inquired.

"Well I mean seriously how can a guy EVER fall for you when I'M your sister." Azula mocked.

"Oh Azula you can't be serious there are plenty of guys who like me."

"Hmm any that aren't 3 feet tall and aren't bald." Katara blushed and Azula burst out laughing.

"I bet you a bag of silver coins that I can get one guy to like me by the end of this week." Katara challenged.

"Deal. This should be easy. Now let's go Dad is NOT going to like it if we miss fire bending practice again." Azula said.

"Race you there." Katara started running.

"Hey no fair!" Azula yelled. The two sisters laughed.

"Ugh why doesn't Katara like me?" Aang was talking out loud un aware that his brother was listening.

"Maybe because she isn't looking for a 12 year old bald boy?" He suggested.

"It's not my fault I'm bald! And you shouldn't be talking you're dating the biggest evilest person there is."

"Hey I know you hate Azula but she isn't evil."

"Yeah she is! Don't you see how she treats Katara?"

"Like all sisters treat each other?" Zuko was confused.

"No it's like she is a threat to her somehow." Aang told him.

"NO WAY! Azula is not challenged by Katara. She would easily win."

"That's not true! I bet you Katara would win!"

"Do you want to bet on it?" Zuko asked, then continued.

"Fine, if Katara can get me to like her or show any feeling for her I'll give you a bag of silver coins."

"And if Azula can get me to fall for her than I'll give you a bag of silver coins."

"Deal." The brothers shook hands on it and walked away.

"Okay Azula do you understand Aang and I's bet?" Zuko asked her.

"Yup I completely understand." Azula replied.

"Katara you get what the bet is about right?" Aang asked her.

"I think so." Katara was going to get Aang a bag of silver coins and she was also going to win her bet by this to.

"Hey Zuko!" Katara waved.

"Oh hey Katara." Zuko waved back.

"So whatchya doing?" She asked sweetly.

"Just fire bending." Zuko replied.

"Oh that's cool. Fire bending is a ton of fun. Do you want to go at it?" Zuko was confused by the question.

"Huh?" He looked at her.

"You know you and me, fire bending? Practicing?" Katara looked at him like he was stupid.

"Oh yeah sure."

They both took their stances. Katara started with a fire whip. Zuko set fire daggers at her. Katara dodged the daggers and Zuko scarcly dodged the fire whip. She had a weird look in her eyes that Zuko couldn't read. She sent lightning up into the sky with her fingers. Katara's eyes widened and she fell to the ground clutching her stomach moaning.

"Katara!" Zuko ran towards her.

"Katara are you alright?" Zuko asked frantically.

"What did I just do? OW! My stomach is burning!" She yelled.

"Katara. Hang on let me get you to the palace." Zuko picked up Katara and carried her to the palace.

"How's your stomach?" Zuko asked.

"It's settling down. What happened. I felt this weird surge of energy pulse through me, then I felt this burning inside my stomach, then the energy seemed to pulse up my to my finger. I didn't want to aim at you because I didn't know what it would do. So I just aimed where I knew no damage would be done."

"Katara you made lightning. That's a rare talent. It's very hard to do. I don't even think Azula can do that yet."

"Wow finally something I'm better at then her."

"What?"

"It's just, Azula is better at everything than me, looks, fire bending, school, guys. I mean the only guy I could get is a bald 12 year old." Katara pouted.

"I'm sure there is someone out there for you. And all the other things she just cheats her way through. Trust me I would know."

"Really so she isn't better than me at all of those things."

"Yeah except fire bending."

"Zuko I have to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone."

"I'm listening."

"I'm, the avatar. I have to be here to master fire bending and then I'm going to the North Pole to learn Water Bending."

"Wow I never expected that." Zuko was impressed.

"Yeah but don't tell anyone. And by the way Azula and I have this bet..." Katara explained to Zuko about the "guy bet"

"So who are you going to try to get to like you?" Zuko asked her.

"Im not, I'm going to let Azula win. She's going to need it more than I do after I leave to start training for being the avatar." Katara shrugged.

"That's to bad." Zuko said.

"Why?" Katara asked.

"Because I think I've fallen for you." Zuko said. Katara's eyes widened. Then she smiled. They both leaned in and just as they were about to kiss.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ DREAM ENDS ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"AAAAAH!!!" Katara woke up and screamed.

"What happened?" Suki woke up.

Katara explained her dream to Suki.

"That's really weird. Just go back to sleep it was just a dream you're not the avatar, and Azula is not your sister."

"Yeah, I guess." Katara couldn't get back to sleep that night. She got up and walked to the edge of the cliff. She stared at the full moon who was staring back at her. She breathed in and was so relieved that it was just a dream... except for one part. She loved Zuko but was afraid to tell him. Was her dream telling her something? Should she tell Zuko?

"Zuko." She said aloud.

"Yes?" He was right behind her.

"OMG! I didn't know you were right there." She was startled.

"Odd, any other girl would notice a handsome prince standing right behind them." Zuko teased. Katara smacked him playfully.

"Well I guess I'm not any other girl." Katara said.

"You're right. You're not. You're more special." Zuko told her. Katara blushed and look into his golden eyes.

"Zuko..."

"Katara..." They both started to lean in. When their lips touch. Electricity shot through out their bodies they were so shocked they jumped back. Katara forgot she was standing near the edge of the cliff and started to lose her balance. Zuko immediately grabbed her waist so she wouldn't fall. Smaller electric sparks went through out her hips.

"That was close." Zuko said. Gazing into the pools of blue he loved so much.

"Yeah it was." Katara said gazing into the pools of sunlight she loved.

"Katara, did you feel that spark?"

"I did. Zuko but we can't. I can't. You can't. What about Aang, what about Mai?"

"Katara we have right now. I-I-I have never felt this way about someone before. I think I'm falling in love with you and do you want to know something. I don't care what we have to do to be together I just want to be with you."

"Zuko I feel the same way."

"Then marry me Katara. The war has been over for three years now. We are old enough to do this."

"Zuko I, I wish I could but I can't." Katara unwrapped the scarf that was around her neck. Zuko saw a beautiful engagement necklace.

"I've been married for two years now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dream Ends ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Katara wake up!" Sokka shouted.

"Huh! What did I miss?" Katara jolted up.

"You looked like you were having a pretty rough night."

"ZUKO!" Katara yelled.

"What about Zuko? Remember he came here yesterday and we told him he couldn't join our group."

"I NEED TO TALK TO ZUKO!" Katara got up and ran to the forest, to Zuko.

"Zuko!" She yelled.

"Katara?" Zuko said only to be hugged by Katara.

"Zuko I'm sorry, about everything! I should have trusted you I'm sorry!" Katara sobbed.

"Katara calm down it's alright." He pulled away for a moment.

"What made you come to this conclusion?" He asked. Katara explained the dreams she had had.

"Zuko I'm in love with you, I have been since Ba Sing Se."

"Katara why do you think I want to join your group? Yes because I want to end the war, and help Aang, but also because I'm in love with you. Ever since I looked in your eyes when I "saved you from the pirates" I was stuck. Zuko brought his lips to meet Katara's and they kissed for what seemed like hours when they finally broke apart Katara said, "Zuko let's go, it's time to start the healing."

"Agreed." Zuko gave her a smile and they walked towards the western air temple.


End file.
